


Baby, I Like You In That Dress

by velvetjinx



Series: You say a gender, I say agender [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Non-Binary Bucky Barnes, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, bucky is agender, implied future samnat, just like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky looks damn pretty in their new dress, and they know it too.





	Baby, I Like You In That Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all my cheerleaders, and ediblecrayon who suggested pairing the dress and biker boots with pink leggings and neon nail polish.

Bucky straightened their dress and looked at themselves in the mirror. They pursed their lips together, smoothing out their black lipstick, and grinned at their reflection. 

Steve came into the bedroom and pressed himself up against Bucky's back, kissing their neck. 

“You look so cute today, dollface,” he murmured against Bucky's skin, and Bucky smirked. 

“I know,” they retorted, and they did. Their dress fitted perfectly--black with a white-and-pink flower pattern--and they had accessorized with pink leggings, and black biker boots. Their nails were neon pink, and their eyeliner was totally on point. 

In short, Bucky knew they looked fantastic. 

“Want to push down those leggings, bend you over here, and fuck you,” Steve continued, kissing their ear before taking the lobe between his teeth, and Bucky groaned. 

“Later, baby. Our friends are waiting, remember?”

“Let them wait.”

Bucky rolled their eyes and turned in the circle of Steve's arms, wrapping their own arms around Steve's neck and kissing him. “Be good.”

“Oh, I will be,” Steve said darkly, his tone a promise, and Bucky had to say the alphabet backwards to calm their twitching cock. 

“Come on, Steve. Time to go!”

They both trooped through to the living room, where Natasha and Sam were waiting. Natasha stood when they entered, and went over to Bucky, kissing them on the cheek. 

“Hey Barnes,” she greeted them. “Loving that dress--where did you get it?”

“Thrift store,” they replied. “Five dollars.”

Natasha's jaw dropped. “No way!” She paused, looking searchingly at Bucky. “Why are you shopping in thrift stores?”

“Um, because they're amazing?” A wisp of hair had come loose from their bun and they tucked it behind their ear, before turning to Sam. “What, no compliments?”

Sam laughed. “You know you look great, Barnes. You don't need me to tell you.”

“It's true, but it's nice to hear.”

Sam shook his head, before taking one of Bucky's hands and kissing the back. “You're a heart-stealer, Barnes. Also your nail polish is amazing.”

Bucky grinned. “Thanks! It's a new one.”

“We ready to go?” Steve asked, and everyone nodded. 

They all piled into Sam's car, and since Natasha had called shotgun Steve and Bucky were together in the back. 

Sam raised his eyebrow as he started the ignition. “No making out in the back seat, okay?”

“Ruin my fun,” Bucky grumbled, and Steve squeezed their knee. 

Bucky hadn't always felt this comfortable in their skin. They'd never felt like a boy--never felt like a girl, either--but had hidden this well, dressing appropriate for the gender they'd been assigned. But then they'd reached the twenty first century, and once the trigger words had been removed by the Wakandan scientists, they'd been free to rediscover themselves. 

The internet was full of people like them--non binary, genderqueer, agender (which was how Bucky identified); so many ways to be yourself. They'd experienced some resistance from the press and occasional assholes on the street, but Bucky was still pretty handy with their fists, and with Steve to back them up, there wasn't a single fight they would lose. 

Of course, the metal arm helped deter most of the assholes. 

Steve's friends had been confused at first, but had quickly adjusted to calling Bucky by gender neutral pronouns. They were always careful to do so, and quick to apologize if they slipped and used “he”. 

Steve took their hand and squeezed it, bringing Bucky out of their thoughts. 

“You okay?” Steve asked softly. 

Bucky nodded. “The outfit isn't too much, is it?”

“Nope, it's perfect. You look amazing, doll. Just like always.”

Bucky smiled and leaned over to kiss Steve briefly, laughing when Sam cleared his throat loudly. 

***

Bucky strutted into the Avengers’ compound, hand in hand with Steve, and Wanda whistled from her position on the sofa. 

“Looking good, Bucky!” she called, and Bucky smirked. 

“Thanks, Wanda!” Bucky and Steve found a seat and sat together, Bucky's legs slung across Steve's knee. Steve played idly with the hem of their dress, and Bucky slapped his hand away. “Quit it!”

“Why?” Steve asked mulishly. 

Bucky leaned down to murmur in his ear. “Because if you don't, I'm gonna jump you right here, and I don't think you're that much of an exhibitionist that you want to get fucked in front of our friends.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but stopped what he'd been doing, instead resting his hand on Bucky's knee. 

Tony came in at that moment, looking slightly harassed. “Hey all,” he said, pausing in front of Steve and Bucky, giving Bucky a curious look. “Hey, Barnes. New dress?”

“Yup.”

“Suits you. Also, cool boots. Don't lend them to Natasha, will you? She'll use them to walk all over me more than she already does.”

Bucky grinned, and Natasha rolled her eyes. 

Bucky watched as Tony wandered to the front of the room. It was strange, how their friendship had developed from being enemies. Once Tony had been given some distance and some time to work things out, he'd come to the conclusion that maybe Bucky wasn't to blame for what had happened to his parents, and they had struck a fragile truce. Then they'd been on a mission against one of the remaining HYDRA operatives and Bucky had saved Tony's life. 

After that, it was surprising how quickly Tony warmed up to Bucky. 

Tony cleared his throat and began to talk, giving them a rundown of their progress in eradicating HYDRA. It was frustrating, trying to destroy an enemy that kept so much to the shadows, but they were making progress. 

At least, Bucky hoped they were. 

The meeting over, Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Natasha drove back to the city for lunch. They stopped off at their favourite Vietnamese place, and took their seats. 

Bucky couldn't help but notice the looks Sam was giving Natasha when she wasn't looking, and vice versa, and it made them wonder. When Steve and Sam got up to order their drinks at the bar, Bucky leaned across the table. 

“So… you and Sam. What's going on there?”

Natasha’s eyes widened and she looked briefly like a deer in headlights before her training kicked in and her expression smoothed out into impassivity. “I don't know what you mean, Barnes.”

Bucky grinned. “Are you fucking?”

Her eyes narrowed and Bucky began to worry for their safety. “Not that it's any of your business, but no,” she replied after a moment. 

“But you want to.”

Natasha sighed. “If you breathe a word of this I'll have your balls but, yeah, I like him. I just don't think he likes me.”

“Yeah, well, from where I'm sitting he's as gone on you as you are on him.”

Natasha frowned. “So why hasn't he said anything?”

Bucky sighed. “No offense, sweetheart, but you're kinda intimidating to the average guy.”

“You and Steve have never been intimidated by me.”

“Yeah, well, I'm not a guy and Steve's not average.” Bucky smirked wickedly. “In fact, he's very much _above_ average…”

“Ew.” Natasha scrunched up her nose. “Please, Barnes. No details about your sex life, okay?”

“I'm serious, though, Natasha. You might have to make the first move here, but I guarantee he'll be receptive.”

Natasha looked thoughtful as the men came back with their drinks.

“What have you two been talking about?” Steve asked, looking suspicious, and Bucky grinned at Natasha. 

“Girl stuff.”

The guys looked slightly horrified and dropped the subject, and Natasha smiled gratefully at Bucky. 

Service at the restaurant was slow as it was lunch hour and so the place was full, which meant that Bucky and Steve didn't get back to the apartment until three p.m. Bucky flopped onto the sofa as Steve went through to the kitchen to get them both a beer. 

When he came back, Bucky took both beers from him, setting them on the coffee table and pulling Steve in for a deep kiss. 

“Hmm, I seem to recall you saying you were going to fuck me,” Bucky murmured against Steve's lips. 

“Bucky, the beer will get cold. And flat!” Steve protested teasingly. 

Bucky's response was to straddle Steve, leaning back and massaging their hardening cock through the layers of clothing. Steve's eyes darkened as he watched Bucky touch themselves, and Bucky bit their lip. 

“Oh god, Steve, want your hand on me, want you inside me,” Bucky moaned, and Steve pulled them into a bruising kiss, batting Bucky's hand away and slipping his hand underneath Bucky's dress to touch them through their leggings. 

“Bedroom?” Steve gasped out, and Bucky nodded, climbing off Steve and rushing through to the bedroom. They began to tug off their dress, but Steve stopped them. 

“Can't wait. Don't wanna wait,” he growled, and dropped to his knees, turning Bucky around and lifting their dress, he pulled down Bucky's leggings and groaned at the sight of Bucky's ass in the cute little white, lacy Brazilian panties they were wearing. “Damn, dollface, your ass looks so good in those.” Steve grinned wolfishly. “Good enough to eat.”

Before Bucky could respond, Steve had pulled down the panties, spread their asscheeks, and was licking and sucking around their asshole. 

“Oh fuck, Steve, yeah, baby, eat my ass, oh fuck your tongue feels so good,” Bucky moaned as Steve began to tonguefuck them. Steve was digging his tongue in deep, licking and slurping, and Bucky reached down to stroke their cock, swiping their thumb over the head to spread the precome around. 

Soon, however, the stimulation became too much, and Bucky had to take their hand away before they got too close. They didn't want to come until Steve was inside them, fucking them hard and deep. 

Steve pulled away, and Bucky whined.

“Shhh, baby, just getting the lube so I can open you up for me,” Steve said softly, and Bucky nodded. Steve returned with the lube, bending Bucky over the bed and unzipping his own pants, pushing them and his boxers down just enough to free his own cock. 

Bucky heard the wet sound of the lube, then Steve was pushing in two fingers, crooking them just right to make Bucky cry out in pleasure. He started to finger Bucky open, taking his time stretching Bucky, and Bucky groaned into their arm. They felt their dress start to fall down and they grabbed it, pulling it up almost to their chest. 

“Mmm, yeah, baby, pull your dress up for me. Such a pretty dress--you wouldn't want it to get stained. And you look so pretty in it, god, you're so gorgeous, baby. So gorgeous and all mine.”

Steve added a third finger, and Bucky fucked themselves back onto Steve's fingers, wanting more. “Fuck, Steve, I'm ready, just fuck me, please?”

“Yeah, okay, baby,” Steve said breathlessly. “Look at you, all hungry for my cock. You're so desperate to get fucked, aren't you?”

Bucky nodded frantically, then heard the sound of Steve covering his cock in the lube. Then finally Steve was pushing inside, and it was too much too soon but fuck, Bucky loved the burn and stretch of it. They whimpered, pushing their hips back as Steve pushed forward, until Steve's hips met their ass. 

Steve paused for a moment, stroking soothingly across Bucky's back, then began to fuck them, slowly at first, then speeding up when Bucky began bucking their hips. 

“Come on, Steve, fuck me fast and dirty, you know you want to,” Bucky moaned, so Steve did, grabbing hold of Bucky's hips as leverage and shifting his own hips until he got the angle that made the angels sing. 

Their cock was rubbing against the bed with every one of Steve's thrusts, and they knew they wouldn't last much longer. They brought their hand down to stroke themselves, and sure enough it didn't take long before Bucky was groaning out, “Ahhh, Steve, fuck, I'm coming!” before coming with a cry. 

Steve kept fucking them, sending aftershocks through them as he moved, until a few moments later his hips stilled as he came deep inside Bucky. 

Steve pulled out carefully, and Bucky was about to get up when Steve knelt down behind them and began licking his own come out Bucky's hole. 

Bucky's cock twitched as they cried, “Oh, fuck, Steve, fuck you're so filthy Jesus Christ,” but Steve didn't let up until Bucky was clean. 

Steve stood, wiping his cock with a tissue before tucking himself back into his boxers and jeans. 

“I didn't want your panties to get come stains on them?” he said sheepishly, and Bucky laughed, straightening up before pulling him in for a kiss. 

“I fucking love you,” Bucky growled. “And now we're gonna have a beer and watch some TV, and after dinner I'm gonna fuck you.”

“Sounds good to me,” Steve replied with a smile. Bucky tidied themselves up before looking in the mirror. Their lipstick was smudged from kissing Steve, but that was okay. 

They intended to smudge it more before the night was finished.


End file.
